Let's Play Court of Miracles
"Let's Play Court of Miracles" is the 24th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 128th of the series overall. Synopsis Stumpy tries to scam people so he can get money to pay for a new Mr. Coolskin video game. Plot The episode starts with Mr. Cat giving a report about poverty on a fake cardboard TV to Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack. Stumpy finds out that a new Mr. Coolskin game is being released, but it costs 60 dollars. Stumpy laments the fact that he is broke, and wonders why his life is so "hard". Kaeloo points out that there are other people who are poorer than him and don't even have the money to feed themselves. She then asks Quack Quack, who is eating yogurt, how he can be so insensitive; Quack Quack ignores her, to her annoyance. Mr. Cat mentions the "Court of Miracles", and explains what it is to the others. The Court of Miracles was a slum where people faked disabilites and ailments so people would pity them and give them more money. Stumpy asks if those people got money, and Mr. Cat tells him that indeed they did. Kaeloo smiles and gently warns Mr. Cat that she's watching him. The next day, Kaeloo is standing at the bus stop when Stumpy comes up to her, dressed as a beggar and pretending he can't walk. Kaeloo wonders how he isn't ashamed, and tells him that "not all games are good to play", but she gives him one cent anyway because he's a good actor. Stumpy is overjoyed, thinking he is now "rich". Later, Stumpy walks up to Kaeloo and asks her for one million dollars. She pulls out her checkbook and almost writes him a check, but then she realizes how much money that is and refuses. Stumpy asks if she can at least give him one cent, and since she finds this more reasonable, she gives it to him. She then realizes that he tricked her, but she appreciates how smart he's being. Later, when Kaeloo and Quack Quack are on the subway, Stumpy walks in and starts singing. He is absolutely dreadful at it. Kaeloo initially refuses to pay him, but he threatens to continue singing if she doesn't. Kaeloo reluctantly gives him another coin. While Kaeloo is walking one of the sheep, Stumpy, dressed as a girl, walks up to her and claims that he just arrived in Smileyland and someone robbed him. Kaeloo decides that he's showing a lot of inventivity with these schemes and gives him another coin. While Kaeloo is sleeping that night, she gets a phone call. It turns out that Stumpy is on the other line, asking her to donate money to the "Give Stumpy a Mr. Coolskin Game" foundation. Kaeloo finally gets irritated and asks Stumpy to find someone else to "play" with. The next day, Stumpy walks up to Mr. Cat and asks if he has any time. Mr. Cat, having already guessed what he's up to, tells him that he won't give him any money, and he is fully aware of all the tricks. Suddenly, Mr. Cat gets an idea. He asks Stumpy how much money he's gotten, and Stumpy says he has four cents. Mr. Cat offers to show him how to make more money. Mr. Cat takes Quack Quack to a TV show, promising that he won't hurt him and just needs to show Stumpy something, and starts narrating a false story to the audience. The story explains how Quack Quack, who loves yogurt, found an expired yogurt one morning. The story winds up making Quack Quack cry and almost traumatizes him. Mr. Cat asks the audience to donate money to "save Quack Quack". Stumpy donates his four cents to Mr. Cat. He realizes what he's done and tries to get them back, but Mr. Cat refuses to give them to him. Kaeloo bursts into the studio and angrily asks what happened to Quack Quack. Stumpy rats Mr. Cat out to Kaeloo. Kaeloo angrily scolds Mr. Cat and cuddles Quack Quack to make him feel better. Stumpy decides to use the same approach to get sympathy for himself. He narrates the (false) story of his own life. The story narrates how as a little child, he got a Mr. Coolskin game, but his sisters forced him to play with dolls instead. He then moved to Smileyland, in the hopes of finally being able to play video games, but Kaeloo, who he describes as being "nagging" and "heartless", forced him to play childish games and made him her slave. Kaeloo, upon hearing this, transforms and beats him up, and finally punches him into the air. The scene cuts to Pretty and Eugly walking on the beach, when Stumpy lands near them. He says he's in a lot of pain. Eugly suggests that they should help him, but Pretty thinks he's faking and orders Eugly not to. As Pretty walks ahead, Eugly gives a coin to Stumpy, and Pretty angrily yells at her. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Pretty * Eugly * Sheep Mentioned Characters * Mr. Coolskin Trivia * This episode references the "Court of Miracles", or "Cour des Miracles", a slum in 17th century Paris where beggars faked ailments and disabilities to get more money. * It is suggested that Stumpy has already graduated from fifth grade. Gallery Jackpot1.png Thatsmorereasonable.png Onepenny.png|"I'M RICH!" Stumpyasksformoney.png Illkeepplaying.png Wakeuphello.png Gamefoundation.png|The "Give Stumpy a Mr. Coolskin Game" foundation Fourcents.png|Stumpy tries to figure out what four times one is Cryquack.png|Quack Quack hears about the expired yogurt Stumpycries.png Tosavequackquack.png|Stumpy gives up his money Whathaveyoudonetohim.png|"What have you done to Quack Quack?!" Donotworry.png Littlestumpy2.png|Little Stumpy gets a video game Sisterhands.png|Stumpy's sisters prepare to take it away Giantfloatingfroghead.png Stumpyontv.png Watchingtv.png|Kaeloo, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat watch Stumpy on TV Bad Kaeloo Squishing Quack Quack and Mr. Cat.png Onthebeach.png|The bunny twins on the beach Havesomemoney.png|Eugly gives Stumpy some money A14B5F86-09CA-48AA-9556-2BD67A0A7492.jpeg Stumpy as a Lady.png E812A69F-814E-442E-9EE6-DDA0A4CE2CC9.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Minor Character